Conventionally, there is a technique for detecting a predetermined image capturing target from an image (a captured image) captured by image capturing means such as a camera and displaying a virtual object in accordance with the detected image capturing target. For example, in the above technique, in augmented reality technology, an image recognition process is performed on a marker included in a captured image captured by a camera. If the marker has been detected, a virtual object is combined with the captured image based on the marker position, and the combined image is displayed.
The above technique, however, merely displays a virtual object corresponding to an image capturing target. Thus, there is room for improvement in displaying a virtual object in a more interesting manner.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that are capable of enhancing interest when displaying a virtual object in a captured image, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of enhancing interest when displaying a virtual object in a captured image.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to an exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes an information processing apparatus for displaying a virtual object image in a real space image and another apparatus capable of communicating with the information processing apparatus. Each of the information processing apparatus and the other apparatus includes one or more processors. The one or more processors of the other apparatus is configured to acquire control data for controlling the virtual object image. The one or more processors of the information processing apparatus or the other apparatus is configured to set a display form of the virtual object image in accordance with the control data. The one or more processors of the other apparatus is further configured to transmit data representing the display form set in the setting of the virtual object image and/or the control data to the information processing apparatus. The one or more processors of the information processing apparatus is configured to: acquire a captured image captured by an image capturing apparatus; acquire data transmitted from the other apparatus; and display, in the captured image to be displayed on a display apparatus, the virtual object image based on the data representing the display form.
Based on the above, in accordance with control data acquired by another apparatus, the display form of a virtual object image to be displayed in a captured image changes. This makes it possible to provide an interesting image.
In addition, in the acquisition of the control data, data representing a user input to the other apparatus may be acquired as the control data.
Based on the above, in accordance with a user input to the other apparatus, the display form of the virtual object image to be displayed in the captured image changes. This makes it possible to provide a more interesting image.
In addition, in the transmission, if the information processing apparatus is located at a particular place, the data representing the display form and/or the control data may be allowed to be transmitted to the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, this effectively motivates a user of an information processing apparatus to visit a particular place.
In addition, in the transmission, if the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place and the other apparatus is located at a particular place different from the particular place, the data representing the display form and/or the control data may be allowed to be transmitted to the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, this effectively motivates the user of the information processing apparatus and a user of the other apparatus to visit particular places different from each other.
In addition, in the setting of the virtual object image, if the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place, a virtual object set uniquely for the particular place may be set as the display form.
Based on the above, to display a uniquely set virtual object, the user of the information processing apparatus needs to visit the particular place. This effectively motivates the user to visit the particular place.
In addition, in the setting of the virtual object image, a user character set by a user of the other apparatus may be set as the display form.
Based on the above, it is possible, by communicating with the other apparatus, to display a virtual object unique to a user of the other apparatus.
In addition, the one or more processors of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to: acquire an image of a user of the information processing apparatus captured in real time by the image capturing apparatus or an image capturing apparatus different from the image capturing apparatus; and transmit data representing the image of the user to the other apparatus. The one or more processors of the other apparatus may be further configured to: acquire the data transmitted from the information processing apparatus; and display the image of the user of the information processing apparatus on a display apparatus, using the data acquired from the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to confirm the state of a user of an information processing apparatus on the other apparatus side.
In addition, the one or more processors of the other apparatus may be further configured to acquire a sound input to the other apparatus. In the transmission in the other apparatus, data representing the sound input to the other apparatus may be further transmitted to the information processing apparatus. In the acquisition of the data in the information processing apparatus, the data representing the sound input to the other apparatus transmitted from the other apparatus may be further acquired. The one or more processors of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to: output a sound corresponding to the sound input transmitted from the other apparatus; acquire a sound input to the information processing apparatus; and transmit, to the other apparatus, data representing the sound input to the information processing apparatus. The one or more processors of the other apparatus may be further configured to: acquire the data representing the sound input to the information processing apparatus transmitted from the information processing apparatus; and output a sound corresponding to the sound input transmitted from the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, sounds are transmitted to both apparatuses and output. Thus, users who operate the respective apparatuses can recognize each other as if the user were close to each other.
In addition, in the acquisition of the control data, data representing a sound input to the other apparatus may be acquired as the control data. In the setting of the virtual object image, an action of the virtual object may be set based on the sound input to the other apparatus, and a display form of the virtual object image corresponding to the action may be set. In the transmission in the other apparatus, data representing the sound input to the other apparatus may be further transmitted to the information processing apparatus. In the acquisition of the data in the information processing apparatus, the data representing the sound input to the other apparatus transmitted from the other apparatus may be further acquired. The one or more processors of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to output a sound corresponding to the sound input transmitted from the other apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible to control the action of a virtual object in accordance with a sound input to the other apparatus.
In addition, in the transmission, if the other apparatus can communicate with the information processing apparatus via a particular access point installed at the particular place, the data may be allowed to be transmitted to the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, it is possible, only by specifying an access point, to set the particular place to which the user of the information processing apparatus is to be led, using the range where the access point can communicate.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, in accordance with control data acquired by another apparatus, the display form of a virtual object image to be displayed in a captured image changes. This makes it possible to provide an interesting image.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.